Worried Asteria
Info Why Asteria suddenly paid you a visit? Objective Go to Tea Party and help Asteria solve the problem.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Stars and Moon x1 Notes *The rest of the Brilliant Star set can be obtained from the Shopping Mall as Diane's remakes of Stars and Moon. Transcript Story Chat 1 Asteria: Is Lady Ellenstein here? Magda: Madam Asteria, what bring you to the Mall today? Asteria: In fact, I come to ask you a favor, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: What issue do you meet? Asteria: Not a big deal... There's some misunderstanding between Lady Sakan and I, so I thought maybe you can help. Magda: Lady Sakan? Asteria: A few days ago, she said that she would go hunting with Juven, but she is young and I'm worried that she would be injured in the hunting. Maybe she thought that i always treated her as a child... Magda: Ah, what do you want me to do? Asteria: She seems to be mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me. So I want you to tell her that the new hunting gear has been placed in the maid's room. Magda: I'm sure Lady Sakan will understand. Asteria: Thank you very much for your help. Story Chat 2 Magda: Today is the ladies' tea party. Lady Sakan always participate with Younger Lady Bavlenka every time. Nyx: Magda, I haven't seen you coming to the tea party for quite some time. I miss you so much! Magda: You look very happy today. Do you find some awesome books? Nyx: Yeah! But when I was chatting with Barbera today, she seemed to be distracted... Magda: Is Lady Sakan here today? Nyx: There she is. We have some refreshment she like today, she should be very happy. Magda: Maybe she's not in the mood? Nyx: I don't know... Maybe you should talk to her. Magda: Barbara, what makes you unhappy? Some strange people proposed? Barbara: No... Magda: You are mad at Madam Asteria? Barbara: Huh? How do you know! I see, she asked for your help! Magda: Madam Asteria cares about your feelings, so she came to me. You are a very important friend to me. You can talk to me when you are not happy. Barbara: I know you are nice to me. In fact, I am not mad at Asteria... Magda: But Madam Asteria seems to be worried about you... Barbara: I know that she concerns about me, but I really want to go hunting with my brother. Magda: Well, Madam Asterial said she've put the new hunting gear in the maid's room. Barbara: Wow! New Hunting gear? Yeah, I've told her the gears were worn out. Magda: That's great, I am looking forward to see your handsome look when hunting! Barbara: I should go home now! Thank you, Magda! Story Chat 3 Asteria: Lady Ellenstein, thank you very much for your help. Magda: No need. It's my pleasure to help. Asteria: Please accept this small gift I prepared. Magda: Ah, you don't have to... Category:Events Category:2020 Events Category:Transcript